Fullmetal Alchemist One shots
by Ashleyrocker112299
Summary: A series of Fullmetal Alchemist one shots. Message me or send me reviews with story ideas. I don't own FMA or its characters.


**A/N: I'm alive! I've just been really busy lately.**

**This is going to be a bunch of one-shots eventually.**

**I would love it if you guys could give me some ideas for some Fullmetal Alchemist stories to write.**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>Sick day<p>

Part 1

"Winry? Will you marry me?" Edward asked as he opened the small box in his hand and got down on one knee. Winry said "Yes! I will marry you!" Ed slid the ring onto her finger and stood up. He pulled Winry into a hug and slowly leaned forward for a kiss. Closer. Closer. Their lips were about to touch.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. Edward groaned as he rolled over to turn off his alarm clock. He was not happy. "Stupid alarm." he grumbled as he opened his eyes. The morning sunlight streamed through the blinds filling the small bedroom with unwanted light. Edward's head was pounding as he got up out of bed and started to get ready for the day. He barely took a few steps before he was hit with a sudden wave of dizziness and nausea. It took a lot of effort not to puke all over the floor.

Ed knew in that moment that today was not going to be a good day. His head was pounding. He could barely stand without becoming dizzy and his stomach churned unpleasantly whenever he tried anyway. This was a day meant for staying in bed and resting, eating warm soup, and not doing anything besides relaxing. This was not the kind of day for work. But that's exactly what Edward was supposed to be doing today. A lot of work. Colonel Mustang had called him in to help investigate another Scar incident. Which meant he had to spend the whole day, and possibly tomorrow, with the bastard.

"I am going to murder Mustang for this." Ed groaned as he got dressed. If Alphonse had been there, he would have forced Ed back into bed. He would call Mustang and explain what was going on and make his brother some nice, warm soup. But Al was not there. He was visiting Winry and Granny Pinako for a few days. Edward was too stubborn to call the Colonel and beg for the day off. He was not going to resort to that. The Colonel was the last person Ed would ever ask for help. So, he took some pain medication for his headache, tried to eat a breakfast that his stomach didn't want, and left.

Luckily, he wasn't walking to work that day. Lieutenant Hawkeye waiting outside to take him there. She cheerfully said "Good Morning Edward," as he got into the car. Ed replied "Good morning," and even managed a weak smile, even though this morning was not good and the last thing Ed felt like was smiling. Hawkeye noticed that Edward seemed a bit different today. "He's probably just upset that he has to work with the Colonel today.' she thought and left it at that.

The car ride to HQ felt longer than usual to Ed. Probably because he spent the entire time trying to not to puke all over Hawkeye's car. At least his headache was gone. One less thing to worry about. All of his focus was on his stomach, anyway. The car ride had made his stomach more upset, if that was even possible. "I shouldn't have tried to eat." Ed realized as his stomach suddenly made it very clear that those eggs had not been a good choice.

Luckily, Ed managed not to empty the contents of his stomach all over Hawkeye's backseat. They arrived at HQ without any problems. Hawkeye parked the car and they got out and walked into the building. That's when things started going downhill.

**~~SD~~SD~~SD~~SD~~SD~~**

Usually, Edward had no problem walking up the multiple flights of stairs it took to get to Mustang's office. He would run up the stairs faster than you could say "Philosopher's Stone." But today was different. His dizziness seemed to grow worse the more stairs he climbed. He had to move slowly and was worried that if he tried to move any faster, he would pass out. His stomach still churned unpleasantly and a couple of times, Ed had to stop and wait for a wave of nausea to pass before continuing. He didn't even care when he started to fall behind the Lieutenant. In fact, he hardly even noticed. His mind only focused on the task at hand.

Hawkeye didn't seem to notice Ed growing farther and farther behind. Her mind was already on the busy day ahead and the slowly growing mountain of paperwork in Mustang's office. And to make matters worse, Mustang was going to be out of his office for the next couple of days investigating another Scar incident. "I think it's supposed to rain today. I better pack extra gloves for the Colonel," She sighed, "He can't do anything without my help."

When Hawkeye got to the top of the stairs she called "See you later!" to Ed and headed off to get the paperwork she needed to give to Mustang that day.

Edward was not doing well. He definitely was not focusing on the day ahead. He knew that his day was not going to be pleasant from the moment he had opened his eyes that morning and it was only getting worse. He barely noticed when he made it to the top of the stairs. He walked down the hallway in a daze. He weakly pushed open the door to Mustang's office. Luckily, the Colonel wasn't in yet. Ed walked over to the couch and sat down. "I'll close my eyes for just a second." He thought as he let his eyes slowly close.


End file.
